


[Podfic] All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray)

by AvocadoLove, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier's mission is nearly complete. Howard and Maria Stark are dead, leaving him to dispatch their four-year-old child. One quick twist of the neck is all it will take, but the Soldier finds he cannot do it.</p>
<p>    So instead of killing Tony Stark, the Winter Soldier takes him away to raise as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609838) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



> Cover by reena_jenkins

Length: 01:54:47

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/All%20The%20Leaves%20Are%20Brown%20\(And%20the%20sky%20is%20gray\).mp3) (105 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/All%20The%20Leaves%20Are%20Brown%20\(And%20the%20sky%20is%20gray\).m4b) (49 MB) 


End file.
